


The King's and the Conductor's

by late_night_secrets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 10k of pure smut, Aged-Up Character(s), Consensual Sex, Cussing, Established Relationship, F/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, Original Male Characters - Freeform, PWP, Reader-Insert, Sex, Slight Power Play, Slight Voyeurism, Smut, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, all characters are adults, boyfriend!Kageyama, but somehow they do, kageyama and oikawa can't stand each other, like really, mature content, no "y/n" though, oikawa talks a lot, party turned into orgy, slight praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night_secrets/pseuds/late_night_secrets
Summary: In which Oikawa offered himself to help out since Kageyama got a little tired.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	The King's and the Conductor's

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The following contains mature themes that are not meant for all audiences, such as explicit descriptions of sexual intercourse. Reader discretion advised.
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language, so please feel free to point out any mistakes regarding vocabulary, spelling, grammar or punctuation.
> 
> To my dear fellow sinners, I have absolutely no idea how it turned out to be so long, but here we are. I hope you enjoy! ^^

_“Can I kiss you?”_

The question that marked the beginning of our relationship. Back then, in the first year of high school, I had had a crush on Kageyama for quite a while already, but his skills in social interaction were rather low. Therefore, _I don't know. Can you?_ would had been more an honest than a mocking response.

Still, I had decided to hold back these words and just stuttered a surprised _“Y-Yeah…”_ instead. And before I could have progressed what just happened, Kageyama had kissed me, and I had a boyfriend.

_“I can’t believe from all people that you, Kageyama, are the first one to get a girlfriend!”_

_“Yeah, who’d have thought that the king would step down and accept the chains of a relationship?”_

_“Tsukki, what the-?!”_

_“Shut up, all of you! And don’t stick your nose in other peoples’ business!”_

What a cute couple we had been. Holding hands on our way back home, occasional meet-ups during lunchbreak, supporting each other’s club activities to the fullest…

Back then, who would have thought that we would end up like _this_? Just two of many college students, so absorbed by the heat of our bodies, by the intoxication of our touches and kisses, by the sound of our moans, that we could not care less about the presence of other people. Especially, since they were doing all the same.

It was Hinata’s birthday party and he had decided to invite everyone he had played volleyball with at least once, plus everyone they wanted to bring with. Those were a lot of people. Somehow, he had managed to rent something that was best described as a villa. And somehow, this party had turned into a huge orgy. Most guests probably had far too many drinks and definitely too much sexual frustration, so this was where we got.

Well, we were college students after all, so should I be too surprised?

What _did_ surprise me was my boyfriend. Kageyama who was always the awkward one, the stiff one, the easily embarrassed one of the two of us – especially, when it came to showing affection in public – was now so shameless. His cheeks were flushed red, his eyes oh so dark and full of lust while he was fucking me over and over again.

The presence of our friends and colleagues did not bother us at all. Quite the opposite, their moans and their cries and so much skin slapping against skin encouraged us, turned us on, even. This cocktail of sounds was so loud the basses of the music playing in the whole house was barely audible.

The air was full of alcohol and sex. It was so intoxicating, it felt like a dream. I did not want it to end.

For Kageyama and me being in a relationship clearly meant that any kind of romantic and/or sexual interaction would only happen with each other. But for tonight, we both agreed to loosen those standards a bit. If someone wanted to join, we would let them. As long as none of us would enjoy sex with another person alone, it was fine.

For example, not even twenty minutes ago Sugawara had been with us. Since I had met him many times in high school, I had guessed that the so calm and polite looking setter was much more impulsive than one would think at first glance. What I had not expected was how rough and dominant he could become. Once he had reassured we would not mind a third party tonight, we had been nothing more but mere dogs guided by Sugawara’s leash. Even Kageyama had not been brave enough to try to control the silver-haired man. My usually proud, stubborn boyfriend being so quiet and obedient was a sight I had not known I needed. Now, it was planted in my memories and I definitely planned on bringing this image back one day.

But not right now.

Right now, his gaze demanded my attention. His lower back was leaning against the armrest of this ridiculously huge couch – it was more a king-sized bed where at least four average-sized people had enough space to sleep – while I was straddling his hips. These muscular arms of his held me where he needed me to be in order to pound into me from underneath. In between the several curses that felt from his lips I could make out my name, almost nothing more than a heavy sigh.

“Oh, fuck! Yes, yes!”

I was a bit different in that matter. Through the years, I had learned to let go of myself during moments of pleasure. The times I was embarrassed when a single moan had escaped my lips were long gone. Now, I had no problem to gasp and scream; to beg for more, to go faster, faster, faster. And I knew Kageyama loved it.

I locked eyes with him while he drove both of us closer to the edge. My half-hearted attempts to move my hips on my own wanting to meet him half-way were suppressed rather effortlessly by his strong grip. So, I decided to give in. “Shit, Tobio,” I gasped breathlessly and just flopped forward against his torso. His skin felt hot and soft, his muscles were tense. The pleasure was overwhelming. My whole existence evolved around our bodies that had become one and created that incredible feeling in my lower abdomen. I was so close.

At the edge of my consciousness, I noticed that Kageyama struggled to keep his pace now that he had my whole weight on him. With the last bit of body control left I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself upwards. “Oh, Tobio,” I moaned directly into his ear and then started nibbling on it.

“Fuck!” he groaned and buried his face in my neck. The next second I felt sloppy kisses planted on my skin while his movements became faster, more unsteady. “Fuck!” Oh, he was close, too.

Automatically, my nails dug into his skin. Without a care, I left scratches along his neck and his back. I knew Kageyama did not mind at all. He had once told me the slightly burning pain turned him on and I bet that him noticing those red marks the next morning boosted his self-esteem immensely. Not that he needed it, but I liked making him happy.

And even if he did not like the scratching, it did not matter. In those moments where my climax was right ahead of me, I could not control myself.

“Shit!” Kageyama almost screamed. I loved seeing him losing control because of me. To know I was the one who could distract that usually highly concentrated, extremely talented setter – the only one he _allowed_ to let him distract – made me feel so powerful.

In the midst of my blissful state my gaze unintentionally wandered around. Through my half-lidded eyes and the constant motion Kageyama’s thrusts caused I could barely focus. Fucks like these were the really good ones.

My wandering eyes came to a halt and started to take in information again when I noticed a pair of orbs staring at me. Well, that was not strange, tonight everyone liked to watch without any shame. But those brown eyes did not turn away after a few seconds, did not even blink. They were fixed on me and only me, almost like they wanted to burn right through and look into my soul. I had a feeling that they were staring at me for quite some time, now.

Don’t they say that humans have a hidden sixth sense? That they can unconsciously _feel_ being looked at without them possibly knowing? Maybe that was true. And how ironic it was when I realized whose those eyes were.

They belonged to Oikawa Tooru. He was leaning against a counter, his hands supporting his weight, while his body rocked against it in a slow rhythm. The girl kneeling in front of him bobbing her head against his crotch area had to be the reason. Another girl was sitting on the counter behind him and had her arms wrapped around his torso eagerly stroking his chest. And yet, right now, his only interest seemed to be me.

I barely knew Oikawa. During school time I had seen him in matches against our high school and of course I knew about his reputation, his attention seeking behavior, his fangirls. All of that had pissed me off. But the main reason my image of the annoying personality of Oikawa Tooru had been formed was, of course, my boyfriend. Kageyama had told me about their rivalry many times. Every time the two had met, I had felt the tension between them. As if I suddenly had been breathing electricity instead of air.

_“Oikawa is such a pain in the ass.”_

_“Oikawa is such a show-off.”_

_“Oikawa is so tiresome”._

Oikawa was intensely watching me getting fucked.

Kageyama had shifted a little, hitting from a different angle, and it felt so _good_. A loud moan escaped my mouth before I could even progress what was happening. “Oh, fuck,” I cried out and let my head sink against his shoulder. “Right there, Tobio. Don’t stop!” He did not answer but I could feel his thrusts becoming more powerful. Muffled groans were all he could make right now.

I lifted my head again and discovered that Oikawa was still watching me. Another whine, this time I did not look away. Neither did Oikawa.

Then, realization struck.

He enjoyed it. He enjoyed watching me being pleasured by his self-declared rival while he was getting sucked off – even though we did not physically touch each other, it felt like we did. He enjoyed me knowing that.

And I enjoyed it, too. “Fuck!” I exhaled and it was the first time this round that it was not Kageyama making me say that. It was directed at Oikawa. Giving the distance between us he could not have possibly heard me, yet still he cockily smiled.

Suddenly, adding to my arousal I felt challenged. _Let’s see who comes first. But let’s not tell the others._ Something like that.

“Ah, sh-shit,” Kageyama stuttered. “I’m close…” His face was buried deep in my neck, his teeth were clawing at my skin.

“Don’t hold back,” I whispered in his ear, hands running through his hair. “I want you to come inside me, Tobio.” My eyes stayed locked with Oikawa’s. His smile remained planted on his face. I had often seen this expression of his, but never had it not annoyed me, yet alone excited me.

Kageyama’s breathless voice sighing my name while tensing up and reaching his climax was music to my ears. In fact, it was one of the few things I was _always_ looking forward to when sleeping with him. As soon as I felt his hot fluids being released into me, a moan escaped my mouth.

Kageyama rode out his orgasm and I still held my gaze on the brown-haired man across the room. Lastly, my boyfriend’s head collapsed against my shoulder, heavily sucking in air. We stayed like this for a while, I was lazily combing through his dark strands.

Only a few moments later, I decided to break the eye contact to lean back a little and look at Kageyama. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Oikawa shooing away the girls, but that did not matter right now. One of the corners of Kageyama’s mouth lifted slightly. Carefully, I put my lips on his. He stroked my spine with light touches which caused goosebumps all over my skin. The next second, we found ourselves in an extremely soft, loving kiss. We usually did this. After sex, a short moment dedicated to pure, innocent love; it had become almost some kind of ritual. As if we wanted to show each other that we also treasure us emotionally.

It did not take long, it never did, until we let go of each other. Now, Kageyama properly smiled, genuinely and pleased. It made me happy to see him like this. I lifted off his lap and sat down next to him. His juices were leaking out of me, but I could not care less. Tonight, this has happened many times. Kageyama had not moved an inch so far, just had closed his eyes. Faint remnants of his smile laid on his lips.

Still, I was thrilled to go on. My climax had not been hit yet. Seeing Kageyama’s dick flattening I did not expect it to show up again for the next minutes, but he still had plenty of fingers. Or one good working mouth. Determined to get what I wanted I started to nibble on the skin right underneath his jaw. He was sensitive there.

“Ah, sorry. I need a break,” he sighed. “Give me ten minutes, okay?”

“Oh,” I remarked. “Okay.” He did seem exhausted, and even though his stamina was almost inhumane, it had its limits. But still, I felt my clit throbbing. I wanted to get off _now_. Biting my lip, I stopped myself from whining. That was not my thing.

“Maybe I can help?”

Both of us looked up to see a male figure standing in front of us, their erection standing up proudly. Of course, it had to be…

“Oikawa?” Kageyama seemed surprised and yet there was the slightest hint of a hiss audible in his voice.

Apparently, Oikawa noticed it as well. “Hello, Tobio. Why so hostile?” His voice sounded innocently naïve; I knew it was to provoke my boyfriend.

He decided to ignore the remark and asked instead, “What makes you think you could help?”

With the back of his fingers Oikawa lightly stroke my cheek. He cocked his head slightly while his smile showed up again. Even though he was talking to Kageyama, he kept his eyes fixed on me. “Oh, you know, since we were eye-fucking earlier, I guessed she’d like my help.” His grin widened.

Bullseye.

_“Oikawa is so annoying.”_

Kageyama was taken aback. “You did _what_?” He looked at me to ask for conformation.

Suddenly, a wave of guilt overcame me and I felt my cheeks blushing. “Tobio, I’m…” I wanted to say sorry, but that would be a lie. “It kinda happened…”

For a short while, Kageyama kept staring at me and for a second I was afraid he was truly mad at me. We had made clear that tonight the two of us would make lots of exceptions, yet he was not on good terms with Oikawa at all. But then, he asked, “You want him?”

His voice was surprisingly gentle. When I met his gaze, his expression was, as always, rather indifferent, however I noticed something like consideration in his eyes. Oh, that precious, precious boyfriend of mine.

Softly I nodded.

“Ha!” Oikawa yelled triumphantly. “Don’t worry, Tobio, I’ll take good care of her.” The way he studied me was a mixture of lust and curiosity.

“You better do.” I raised an eyebrow at him. Even though I had to look up, I wanted him to know where his position was. “After all the looks you gave me, I’ve got high expectations.”

 _Maybe I have pissed him off, now_ , I thought, but it was rather the opposite. He laughed, “I like that attitude. Well, I’ll try my best. Honestly, I’m just thrilled to fuck you. Any restrictions?” The last question was directed to the both of us.

“Use a condom,” I demanded. Kageyama had just picked one up from the coffee table placed next to the couch and threw it right against Oikawa’s chest.

Frowning, he picked it up. “If you’re worried whether I’m clean or not, I can assure you-“

“It’s not that,” Kageyama interrupted. “After all, she’s still my girlfriend. If you don’t like that, you are welcome to leave.”

“Fine, fine. Take it easy, Tobio, will you?” Oikawa murmured. “Anything else?”

“I’ll be watching-”

“Whatever.”

“-and don’t do anything she doesn’t like,” Kageyama ended and leaned back.

With that Oikawa gave me a wide, seductive smile. His piercing eyes made me skip a breath. “Obviously.” A shudder ran down my spine as his tone quickly got low and dark.

I held my arms stretched out towards him. “Come here.”

“Oh?” he purred. “What a welcome.” He leaned closer and kissed me. His lips felt different than Kageyama’s, more playful and somewhat… lighter. “You taste sweet,” her remarked in between kisses. “I like it.”

My hands that had lazily rested on his shoulders until now got curious and wandered downwards. Soon, they found what they were looking for: Oikawa’s hard erection. Without hesitation I started stroking it.

“Mmmh,” Oikawa hummed against my lips. “Impatient, aren’t we?”

I did not respond, just kissed him again.

Pretty soon, he leaned back. “Before we get to the real fun part…” He eyed my body closely and stopped at my lower lips where the remains of Kageyama’s cum had almost dried up. A playfully disapproving look was all I got. “Tobio’s left quite a mess, didn’t he? We should clean you up first.”

I rolled my eyes. “Sure.” Still, I lied down on my back.

Hovering above my entrance, Oikawa came to a halt. “What’s with that attitude?” he questioned raising his eyebrows.

I gave him a mocking smile. “You sure do talk a lot, don’t you, Oikawa?”

Kageyama’s snicker filled me with confidence, yet I waited for Oikawa’s response. His mouth stayed shut, his eyes locked on mine. His glare was unusually apathetic.

And then, suddenly, an evil grin appeared on his face. Without any further ado and without breaking eye contact, he closed the distance and started to lick.

Due to my earlier session with Kageyama my body responded instantly: My back arched of the couch while a high-pitched moan left my throat.

Oikawa broke the contact for a second just to say, “My, my…” After that he buried his face between my legs again. His tongue lapped over my clit with kittenish flicks. It was meant to tease, and it worked. Whiny noises I did not mean to make escaped my lips. Still being so aroused from earlier, I lost patience fast. My hand found its way into his brown locks wanting him to push deeper, but he did not move an inch.

Quickly I realized, he did that on purpose. Frustrated, I glared down at him. My eyes met his brown ones, and I stopped breathing for a moment. They gave the impression of animalistic instincts controlled by a strategic mind. This look was so familiar. I had seen it many times on the court. Every time he was deeply concentrated, ready to crush the opposing team, he had looked like this.

And now this gaze lied on me.

_I will shut down that mouth of yours._

“Shit!” I cried and threw my head back. Oikawa had changed from licking my clit to sucking on it, his teeth occasionally scratching my sensitive skin, seemingly mindlessly. It could have been nothing more than coincidence, but I was _sure_ that Oikawa exactly knew what he was doing. I could feel his lips smiling against me. My hands clutched his hair tightly, but he paid it no mind.

And then finally – _finally_ – he went a bit lower. Just a few inches, yet it drove me crazy. His tongue licked at my folds, cleaned up Kageyama’s cum before he dipped inside of me. I cursed and moaned and could not get enough. Oikawa had closed his eyes by now, though he did not seem less focused. From time to time the tip of his nose would brush against my clit, and it just added to the beautiful pleasure.

A tight knot formed in my lower abdomen and I knew I would come soon; embarrassingly soon, perhaps, but I did not care at all right now.

Automatically, I turned my head to look at Kageyama, his face being usually the one I saw when I came. His dark blue eyes were fixed on me, his pupils were blown wide. With a thin blanket he had covered his lower body for him not to get cold through which he was now playing with himself. Giving his captured expression and the lazy movements of his hand he did it unconsciously. God, that was hot.

“Oi!” A sharp pain in my inner thigh made my head snap back to Oikawa. He had bitten me, a little too hard to be a mere kink. His eyes glared angrily. “Ignore him,” he demanded. “It’s only you and me now, sweetheart.”

Without waiting for a response, he continued, but now he would not leave me out of sight. My moans turned into screams, my fingernails scratched his scalp. Oikawa fucked me with his tongue with precise and rhythmic movements. It felt incredible.

Then, just at the perfect moment, he was flattening his flexible muscle, and the knot inside of me exploded. With a loud “Fuck!” I came. Heavy shudders waved through my body and it felt like my whole nervous system was triggered. Oikawa’s lips stayed glued to my sex.

Only when my orgasm ebbed away, and my body relaxed being worn out, he pulled away. Half his face was glistening with my juices. With the back of his hand he wiped most of it clean. Triumph shone in his orbs. “Now, that was something,” he remarked being obviously pleased.

I felt too tired to give a witty respond, I could only look at him with half-lidded eyes. “Fuck,” he hissed. “How are you so hot?” He positioned himself between my legs. I watched his hand frantically fumbling with the package of the condom. If I looked closely, I realized his fingers were shaking. _Who’s impatient now?_ I would love to ask, but I still felt lightheaded.

“For fuck’s sake,” he mumbled as he finally managed to rip it open and slide it over his hardness. The next moment, he lined himself up and pushed slowly inside me. A moan got stuck in my throat as he proceeded to stretch me. Still being wet and soft, it did not take long until his whole length filled me up.

Oikawa came to a halt. He let his head drop and sighed. For a short while, he stayed like this to let me adjust to his dick. He felt different than Kageyama; unfamiliar, but definitely not unpleasant. Then, since nothing was happening, I lightly squeezed around him in order to tell him to continue. The action dragged a soft moan out of his lips, and he lifted his head to look at me. For a start, he gave me a few experimental thrusts; slow and smooth. The constant friction against my insides already sent small jolts down to my lower abdomen, and I hummed contently.

But it was not only the feeling… there was also the _sight_ , and hell, I would never have imagined it to be so sexy. Being a jerk or not, it was a common, undeniable fact that Oikawa was handsome. With smooth, pale skin that threw a wonderful contrast against his brown hair and an obviously well-formed body he was a sight for the eye. No wonder he always had so many fans crushing on him. Yet, I had never ever felt any attraction. But now… _Now_ , was a whole different story. Having him kneeling between my legs, moving his hips rhythmically against mine, naked – _naked_ … My eyes wandered from his face, his mouth hanging open to let one or two moans escape, down his long neck to his muscular chest. Then, further along his well-toned abs, tensed to keep up his constant motion, to get to his V-line. Lower, lower, lower, just to vanish between my own legs. Oikawa was gorgeous.

“Now, let’s start properly,” he suddenly declared and stopped. His voice was almost mockingly cheerful as always, but there was a deep growl hidden which I did not miss. Spreading my legs wider by grabbing my thighs, he repositioned himself. Like this, he would thrust rather down instead of forward. I already knew that like this, he would get deeper. It would feel much more intense. Just the thought of it made me groan.

He heard, of course, and gazed at me with hungry eyes. A grin lied on his lips. He was as much looking forward to it as me.

The next second, he started to slam his hips down, fucking me into the couch. His pace changed – faster, but not less smooth. Again, it felt different than with Kageyama; while my boyfriend was mostly quite fierce, being rapid and hard, Oikawa was more… fluent. His speed was regularly alternating which made it seem like a constant movement: Slowly pulling away, rolling back into me fast. Not once he paused. It reminded me of waves crashing against the shore.

Oikawa, that idiot from another high school, my boyfriend’s rival, thrusting into me like that… He looked like sin itself.

Soon, my moans turned into curses and my gaze could not seem to leave his face. His eyes on the other hand were restless, flickering between my features and the place where he vanished inside of me. The grip on my thighs got stronger, yet I did not mind the pain. It might leave marks later and somehow it filled me with excitement.

His breathing became louder, and I noticed his face glistening not only due to my fluids that were left. A thin layer of sweat had formed on his skin. Loud vowels left his mouth as he lowered his head again like earlier.

 _He’s vocal_ , I realized, and it made me shudder. A loud sex partner was not part of my everyday life. It was a whole new experience, and I liked it… a lot.

Therefore, I whined when I noticed him getting slower. “Sweetheart,” he heavily breathed out. “This is exhausting. I need you to hold these for me.” He pushed at my thighs to gesture at my legs. I followed and grabbed my calves to pull them closer towards me. Like this, my knees almost touched the couch.

In the meantime, Oikawa leaned forward. With his forearms placed next to my head, he hovered above me. I could smell him. There was deodorant, something else I could not quite distinguish, and something really indefinable; the last one had to be Oikawa himself. It was pleasant.

Our flushed faces being close again and us breathing the same air made him smirk. “Hello there.” His voice was so _low_ and still so velvety. It was enough to tickle my insides just below my navel.

Also smiling cockily, I slightly leaned forward to gently brush my nose with his, and decided to play along, “Long time no see.”

He just chuckled and kissed me shortly before he continued from where he stopped earlier. “Oh, holy shit!” I gasped out. Now, he properly let his hips snap against mine; down, down, down into the couch; no stop, no slowing down. Pleasure waved through my body, and I barely could control my vocal cords.

Oikawa seemed no different; his enjoyment was given away by the way he behaved; his eyes stayed shamelessly locked with mine as he moaned into the air we breathed. “Shit, you feel… good!” he claimed. “So… so good… I might get jealous. Such a beautiful girlfriend…” His words turned into groans.

I heard my voice moaning his name before I could stop myself. His compliments did make me feel fizzy yet I suddenly felt the lightest bits of a bitter taste on my tongue. We barely knew each other. As far as I remembered, tonight was the night we had exchanged the most words ever… And we did not really talk a lot. So, his words were sweet nothings, obviously, things one would say in the heat of the moment, it was fine. And still, for the first time since Oikawa and I had locked eyes today, a nagging thought rose within me. For lack of a better word, I would call it – in the very back of my mind – _doubts_.

“Oh, shit,” Oikawa cursed and dropped his head. He covered his face against my neck where I could feel his heavy pants prickling my skin. Like this, his chest pressed against mine. He was everywhere.

The wave of his scent hit me once more, but now the firstly distinct aroma got stronger. It smelled sweet and yet fresh. _Green apple_ , crossed my mind immediately, _Must be his shampoo_.

My mind was occupied by the one and only Oikawa Tooru. I decided to let my body take over. Releasing my legs, they automatically tangled his middle while my arms wrapped around his neck burying my hands in his pleasantly smelling hair, pressing him closer. “Oh, fuck, Oikawa!” Pleasure swept through my body. In this new position I could move my hips trying to meet him halfway, even though it was hard to lift with seemingly his whole body weight against mine.

This worked for a few minutes – us moaning each other’s names while skin slapped against skin – until suddenly, he halted. His weight on mine made it impossible for me to move. Heavy breaths met my skin while I could feel his heart strongly pounding in his chest. “You drive me crazy,” he mumbled.

Frustrated at the unexpected change of action, I squeezed around his length. The reaction I got was a mixture of moaning and hissing. “Ah, please don’t.” He put a light kiss on my neck which gave me goosebumps. “Don’t wanna cum just yet.”

He kissed the same spot again with this feathery manner of his, and I almost moaned. A sensitive spot, therefore, touches of light lips like his were enough to send shudders down my spine. He moved his head a little, targeted another area of skin. Again, bullseye. How the hell did he hit upon two of my weakest spots on the first try?!

The third attempt had the same result. Oikawa got me sighing heavily by now with nothing more than soft pecks, and my grip in his hair that had loosen up a little tightened again. “That brat,” I heard him huff so quietly I was not even sure whether he had meant to say it out loud. “Really wants to make sure everyone sees that he owns you, doesn’t he?”

I suddenly realized how he hit all my sensitive spots on my neck: during the night Kageyama had to have left some bruises. Every so often, his mouth had sucked and clawed at my skin, and of course my boyfriend knew where I liked it the most. And now, Oikawa attacked these marked spots with a whole different strategy.

But that was not the only realization I had. As mentioned, Oikawa and I barely knew each other; if we had met, it was only briefly and even more rarely we had talked. There had never been a need to. There had been absolutely nothing we had to say to each other. So, when he had chosen me over the other girls tonight it was about Kageyama and Kageyama only.

Because I was nothing more than someone Kageyama _owns_. And that actually hurt.

Oikawa had started thrusting again, slowly and gradually getting faster. His lips still stayed close to the skin at my neck. The pleasure quickly returned, and my nasty thoughts got quieter. After all, I should have known in the first place that it was not me that Oikawa picked but my position. And still, _and still_ – I loved the sex, the pleasure, the fire he set inside me.

Because I was no different.

What was it that attracted me to Oikawa tonight? Definitely not his personality, and his passion regarding what he did, namely volleyball, was something I had already found in Kageyama. Of course, his looks were great, but again, I already had a handsome boyfriend. So, what was it?

“Sweetheart,” Oikawa sighed directly into my ear, his low voice hitting the same spot as his dick. “Can you do me favor?” A loud moan was all I could form to tell him I was listening, not sure if it differed from the other sounds I made. He nuzzled his face closer, his lips brushing my ear. “Can you call me Tooru?” he asked quietly. “Please. Just this once.” His tongue shortly licked my earlobe. “It would make me really happy.”

What about Oikawa excited me so highly? It was the fact that – other than these countless fangirls and -boys of his – I could not only give him pleasure, but also satisfaction. Not even though, but _because_ I was Kageyama’s girlfriend. And that was a power that only I possessed. That was why I gladly gave in and cursed and groaned as Oikawa pushed, pushed, pushed himself inside me, and I almost fulfilled his request immediately.

Still, there was something nagging at me. So, when I opened my mouth, I asked him, “You really enjoy that, don’t you?”

His mouth had made its way down my neck, kissing my hickeys again. “What?” he laughed. “Fucking you? Hearing you moan? Making you come?” I could feel him smiling against my skin. “That’s three times Yes.”

“Having something that Kageyama _owns_ ,” I replied as plain as possible, using his words on purpose.

He chuckled again. “I… I…” He paused his voice as well as his movements as they slowed down. Even the smile against my skin had vanished. “Wait… This is…” he started another attempt, yet it did not work. Until finally, he stayed completely still. I could almost feel his brain working under my hands that were still placed in his hair.

Wow, I left the grand Oikawa Tooru with that sharp tongue of his speechless.

“I don’t know what to reply,” he eventually confessed, his soft voice giving away his own startlement. He propped himself up on his forearms so he could look at me, my arms were still lazily hanging around his neck. His eyes seemed somewhat irritated and a small crease had formed between his eyebrows. “I genuinely don’t know. Shit! Look, I’m sorry, but… you might be right.”

Oh, so he had not been aware. “Fuck,” he cursed again, and his expression changed. He seemed pained. “Iwa’s probably right, too. I’m actually an asshole, aren’t I?” A light chuckle left his lips, but it did not sound real. He lowered his head, so his forehead would touch mine. “Don’t get me wrong,” he mumbled. “I really think you’re pretty. And it does feel good to be inside you…” It seemed like there was a _but_ , yet Oikawa remained silent. I still knew the rest of the sentence: _But what makes you really desirable for me is probably your boyfriend_.

He lifted his head again. “If you don’t want to continue, that’s okay. I understand. I’m sorry.” The look in his eyes had changed; his brown orbs were so serious. It was truly touching to see him so considerate. I had never expected him to be.

I could not stop myself from smiling. “It’s fine,” I reassured him.

Oikawa as a person was a handsome, nasty, young man, and on top of that, my boyfriend’s all-time opponent. Of all people, touching him would have been the biggest betrayal I could have committed. And tonight, I was not only fucking him, no, my boyfriend was even watching. Tonight, Oikawa was a sin I was allowed to taste. And I savored it to the fullest.

My hand gently caressed his cheek. “It’s really fine, Tooru.”

His eyes widened as he heard me saying his first name. The next second, he crashed his lips with mine, pulling me into a deep kiss. When I felt his open mouth, I immediately followed. Our tongues met half-way, and he moaned heavily as soon as they touched. My hands automatically ruffled through his hair, and I smelled the apple flavored shampoo again. Delighted, I sighed against his lips.

We stayed like this for a few moments, breathing through our noses. Even when Oikawa started to rock his hips again, we refused to break the contact. His movements reminded me of waves again, and since I hold onto his form tightly, my arms and legs being wrapped around him, my body followed his. I felt the fabric of the couch rubbing at my back, but I barely noticed; the friction inside me demanded most of my attention.

I only realized that Oikawa had released my lips when his loud vowels were not muffled anymore. He pressed his forehead against mine again as he panted heavily. Through half-lidded eyes I watched his close face contorting in pleasure. His rhythm got shaky, his moves less controlled. He seemed close to his climax.

“Keep going,” I cooed between gasps. The knot below my navel got tighter and tighter with every thrust of his, yet I doubted that I would come in time. Still, he had already seen me doing so, now it was my turn. “You’re doing great, Tooru,” I continued even though my voice was shaking. “You make me feel so good.”

His moan was so loud, it was almost a scream. Suddenly, he lifted himself to kneel just like earlier, easily breaking through the lock of my intertwined limbs. Rapidly, he pulled out and got rid of the now glistening condom. With quick, practiced strokes of his hand he pushed himself to the edge. His eyes were locked on mine.

The sight was once again remarkable. “Cum, Tooru,” I purred, wriggling in front of him. “Cum all over me!”

“Y-Yes!” He responded. “Yes, I will!”

And, with the yet loudest groan of his, he did. Hot, white sperm shot out of his tip and landed on my body. His fluids covered my belly, my chest and – of course – my neck. Oikawa still held onto the base of his dick until he seemed to be done. His chest moved strongly as he took in heavy breaths. Beads of sweat ran down his flushed face. With his eyes closed he looked like he had just found inner peace.

Out of reflex, I wanted to sit up in order to kiss him softly, but I could not even try. So very familiar lips pressed on mine, kissing me in that lovingly manner I experienced almost every day. Sighing, I grabbed Kageyama’s face to hold him close.

He pulled away slightly, just to whisper, “How dare you to be so hot fucking another man, you idiot?” I could only mumble some low nonsense before he proceeded to kiss me.

“Hey, Tobio,” Oikawa who apparently had collected himself again interrupted. “What are you doing? I’m not done yet.”

Kageyama leaned back to sit on his bump and gave him an annoyed look. “Yes, you are. It will take at least a few minutes until you’d be ready for another shot.”

Irritated, Oikawa clicked his tongue. “Just because I’ve orgasmed doesn’t mean I won’t be able to continue right away.” His words made both of us looking down to his crotch area, just to see his erection being as present as ever. Whereas Kageyama only paid it a short glance, I was deeply amazed how it had not flattened yet.

I noticed that Oikawa still hold onto the base tightly. “You know, Tobio, it’s an easy trick which requires some practice: When you ejaculate, you have to grip the base of your dick, squeeze it, actually. See? Like this.” He did as he said.

“Oikawa, I have absolutely no desire to thoroughly inspect your penis. Thank you very much,” Kageyama replied dryly, and I could not hold back my chuckle.

Annoyance glared in Oikawa’s eyes as he squinted at us, but he quickly covered it with another cocky smile of his. “Truth is, it keeps your dick and stamina up. Hell, it might boost it even.” His hungry orbs darted towards me, and his voice got so sinfully low again, “I’d love to show you, sweetheart.” His gaze was devouring me, and I gladly accepted it.

“It’s my turn,” Kageyama snapped back. “If you want to, you can watch. I mean…” Suddenly, he hesitated and turned towards me. “That’s what I want.”

He looked at me expectantly, and so did Oikawa; both waiting for the unspoken question: _What is it that you want?_

My eyes lied on Kageyama, my wonderful boyfriend, who sat right next to me. Oh God, his beautiful, shiny eyes looked so deep, it felt like I could drown in them. His touches, his voice, his style, all so familiar; being with him was like coming home. His whole appearance exited me and made me happy.

My gaze shifted to Oikawa, this familiar stranger, who was still kneeling between my spread legs, slowly stroking his erection. The last few minutes had only given me a short glimpse of him, I was sure of it. The way he was looking at me suddenly reminded me of his motto that he had during school time: _If you gonna hit it, hit it until it_ _breaks_. Everything about him was new, and I was eagerly curious.

The answer was clear to me, “I want both of you.”

It took nothing more than a shared look between Kageyama and Oikawa, and it seemed like they had come to some silent agreement. For the next minutes, I got absolutely spoiled by the two of them. After they had cleaned me up, I could feel hot skin, soft touches and curious tongues. Alluring whispers, quiet moans, and wet sounds reached my ears, and with each passing second it was harder to tell who did what.

And then, I found myself hovering above Kageyama’s loins, my boyfriend lying on the carpet. With one hand on my hips he guided me to his member. Once I felt its tip, I sank down slowly, and a content sigh left my throat. I heard Kageyama making a similar sound. As soon as he was buried inside me completely, his hands were stroking my lower back which was facing him.

He grinded into me a little, and I sighed again. The way he was moving and stretching me was so familiar, so good. Here was where I belonged.

An annoyed clear of a throat made me lift my head, and my eyes met Oikawa’s. He was expectantly sitting at the edge of the couch, his lips forming into a pout since he had to wait for a little. A smug smile appeared on my face while Kageyama was still meeting my inside with small movements. “Impatient,” I asked, purposely using his words, “aren’t we?”

Oikawa clicked his tongue. “Didn’t you say earlier you want to know how I taste?”

Well, that was true. Ignoring the witty reply on my tongue, I grabbed his erection and gave it a few strokes. Then, I leaned forward to kiss his tip with wet lips. A small lick followed, another one, and it did not take long until I took it in my mouth, sucked a little and mostly let my tongue do its work.

The first sound that Oikawa made was different from the ones I had heard before; it was best described as a whimpering moan. Having not expected that I halted and looked up to him. Due to Kageyama’s thrust, my head still bobbed slightly, yet I could see how Oikawa had clenched his teeth. “What?” he sneered. “Never had a man expressing his pleasure? Tobio must be a stiff one, I assume…”

“Shut up, Oikawa!” Kageyama’s huffing voice sounded from behind me.

“Oh?” Oikawa’s mocking gaze shifted from me to a point behind me, probably to my boyfriend. “Would have never expected to hear you saying my name while having sex, Tobio, did you? I surely didn’t…!”

To that Kageyama snapped against my hips hardly which pushed me forward. Suddenly having Oikawa’s dick nearly hitting the back of my throat made me cry out in surprise and pain, but since my mouth was occupied, it got muffled down to a hum. However, it was drowned by the loud gasp Oikawa released.

“I said, shut up,” Kageyama added with a low voice, triumph clearly audible.

Oh… When I had said that I wanted both of them, I had somehow forgotten that I might end up between them teasing each other back and forth. A part of me found it extremely annoying, a different one entertaining.

Oikawa seemed to try to collect himself again yet beads of sweat had formed on his skin. “Well,” he admitted breathlessly, his voice being slightly more pressed than before, “I was about to ask you to go deeper anyway. A little more, please, sweetheart.”

 _Deeper?_ I already had a difficult time not gagging. No idea how many girls he had before, but not everyone was good at deep-throating. Out of spite, I sucked hard instead, and Oikawa threw his head back, loud vowels leaving his mouth. Truly, his sounds of pleasure were higher than earlier.

Then, desperate for air I pulled back. Sucking in deep breaths, I decided to take a short break. One of my hands was pumping Oikawa’s member, getting it coated with my saliva, the other one pulled at one of my butt cheeks spreading it aside. Like this, Kageyama hit deeper, it dragged a long-lasting moan out of my mouth. Apparently, it spurred him on because he went faster while still using such little motion.

With half-lidded eyes I looked up to Oikawa. Though he had a similar appearance, he was also wearing this hell of an attitude of his. His flushed face seemed displeased with one risen eyebrow and that pout of the lips again. “That was the wrong direction,” he just claimed referring to his request.

“I can’t,” I gasped due to Kageyama’s fastening thrust. He seemed to have realized that he could go a little harder now since there was currently no way of me choking. Pleasure rose within me, and I suddenly felt week. I leaned my head absently against Oikawa’s thigh. “I can’t,” I repeated. Behind me, Kageyama groaned deeply. It sounded so good, I carelessly flicked my tongue over the next best thing in reach and that was the inside of Oikawa’s thigh. He hissed, and I saw his balls twitch. I did it again and got the same reaction. It made me giggle.

Oikawa had to be really trying to control his voice because he sounded more uptight than ever. “Wait. So, you’ve never gone deep on Tobio?”

“No, not really,” I answered. My flicks had turned into small kisses that wandered along his pale skin towards his middle.

“We tried once,” Kageyama added, slowing down again. He had probably noticed that I was planning on giving Oikawa head again. “Didn’t turn out too good.”

“I nearly threw up,” I clarified and started to kiss the base of Oikawa’s dick.

“Ah, shit,” he cursed in pleasure. Right now, he was the biggest mess of the three of us, and I enjoyed it. “B-But I’m sure…,” he added stuttering. “I’m sure you can do it. Just need the right guidance.”

“Yeah?” I doubtingly gave back while Kageyama made an annoyed sound. “You think you can do that?” Now, I had started to run my lips along Oikawa’s length, leaving a kiss or a light suck here and there.

“Of… Of course,” he replied. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his hand twitching and I was expecting it to grab my hair and push my head down on him; after all, I did tease him for a while now. However, he did not do so. Instead, he exhaled almost whining, “Oh, sweetheart, please I need your mouth again. I will help you; I promise.”

 _Holy shit. He does enjoy getting sucked off, doesn’t he?_ The way he sounded so desperately pleading for something I could give him sent shivers down my spine, and this time I gladly listened. Instead of using my tongue a lot, I now focused on bobbing my head. Slurping sounds as well as Oikawa’s voiced pleasure and Kageyama’s grunts while having all the others around us doing similar things was all that was audible for a few minutes.

“Ready, sweetheart?” Oikawa then asked gasping. “Don’t rush yourself, take it slow. And anytime you feel like gagging just swallow. It’ll help.”

I let go of him to take a last deep breath. “Alright, I’ll try,” I mumbled and completely focused on my task at hand. Grabbing the base of his dick, I leaned as much forward as I usually did. For a second I paused, heavily breathing through my nose. Then, opening my mouth a little wider, I bowed further, slowly.

When I felt a brush against the back of my throat, I automatically coughed but managed to restrain myself from pulling back. “Swallow,” Oikawa instructed immediately. “Swallow until it feels better.” I did as he said.

After a while, I indeed felt myself relaxing. Not being able to recall when I had closed them, I opened my eyes again just to realize my vision was blurry. The coughing had me tearing up.

Now that I was a bit calmer, I noticed several things: Firstly, Oikawa who was mumbling stuff without a pause. Almost sounding like a prayer, he altered between praising me for listening so well and making him feel so good and asking me to go further and that I could do it. Secondly, Kageyama who had entirely stopped moving. Also, his hands had vanished from my hips, and I could imagine he had propped himself on his elbows in order to watch what I was doing.

In total, all three of us stayed surprisingly still, and I felt so _full_ with the two of them buried inside me.

I decided to try further. Grabbing Oikawa’s thighs tightly for support, I lowered myself a bit more. My jaw hurt by now, and my throat tried its best to get rid of this foreign body. It repeatedly clenched around Oikawa, and I felt like gagging again. Though this time, swallowing as well as breathing got harder with every inch he was further inside me.

Yet, the sounds he made was all worth it. “Oh God,” he groaned, and the way his voice sounded I could tell he had thrown his head back again. “You’re doing great. This is… This is… Just a little more!”

In spite of his words, I did not feel great at all; my jaw ached, my throat was sore and when I tightly shut my eyes I felt a tear running down my cheek that mixed with the saliva that was dripping out of my mouth. I felt bruised and dirty, but I was determined to go further.

And then my nose hit skin, brushing the thin, soft pubic hair of Oikawa. Truly surprised, I gasped but not being able to properly do so was too much for me. Rapidly, I pulled back and coughed.

A comforting hand was stroking my back. “You okay?” Kageyama’s voice was close to my ear, his hot breath skimming my skin; he had to have sat up properly.

I nodded brushing the saliva and tears of my skin. I really managed to do it. And I did… okay, I guessed.

“Ah, sweetheart,” Oikawa moaned heavily. “This felt wonderful. Can you do it again?” His dark eyes were fixed on my face while his dick was throbbing in my hands, precum leaking out of its tip. The whole appearance of his gave of such a sexual aura, he looked like he could cum just like this.

 _I did this_ , I realized and an immense amount of pride filled my body.

Oikawa had to be torturingly close, and I was determined to finish it properly. I went down on him once more, this time a little faster since I knew what sensations were expecting me. Any time I felt my reflexes wanting Oikawa out of my pharyngeal area, I suppressed them and swallowed, swallowed, swallowed. Kageyama slowly grinded into me again, not wanting to aggravate my work. And Oikawa moaned and groaned the living hell out of his chest.

When I had swallowed him completely and had already gulped down several drops of his precum, I tried my best to stay like this, not moving too much out of fear of choking again. _Swallow, swallow, swallow, breathe… Swallow, swallow, swallow, breath…_ , I kept on telling myself.

I even managed to open my eyes again. No chance at peering up to see Oikawa’s face, the angle did not allow it, but I did see his thighs and how much they were trembling. I did see his hands fidgeting and holding so tightly onto the fabric of the couch, that his knuckles turned out even paler against his skin. It was amazing that he had not once grabbed my head to hold me down even though it was obvious that he desperately wanted to. As if he really wanted me to succeed on my own.

The thought of it made me hum, and Oikawa cried out, “Fuck! Th-This is incredible.” Deep groans vibrated through his body, and then, suddenly, I felt something hot and salty hitting my esophagus. Dutifully, I again swallowed, swallowed, swallowed all of it which made my throat clench around him even more. Pressed screams left his mouth as Oikawa was coming unbelievably hard.

_I did that._

After I was sure that I had gulped down even the last drop of him, I pulled back. His dick was flattening slowly. Oikawa took heavy breaths, and for the first time tonight he actually seemed a little tired.

“Now, finally…,” I heard behind me, and before I could process these words, I was grabbed firmly, one arm wrapping around my shoulders, the other around my middle, and Kageyama pounded into me mercilessly.

I cried out curses in surprise, the sudden change of pace catching me off guard. His front pressing against my back, he growled into my ear, “And once again you’re looking irresistible while making another man cum.”

My hand found his nape and pressed it down to signalize him that I want his mouth on my neck. Kageyama immediately got the message and started to suck. “I’m yours,” I replied gasping. “I’ll always be yours, Tobio.” In response, he groaned contently.

He leaned slightly forward and if he did not keep me in his arms, I would have fallen, but he securely held me in place. His big frame surrounding me entirely and him thrusting, thrusting, thrusting, it felt like he would love nothing more than to absorb me; to keep me by his side.

“You’re really one lucky brat, Tobio,” Oikawa stated. Kageyama occupying my thoughts right now, I had paid the other man no mind. He had slid off the couch to sit directly in front of me, his legs crossed. His gaze seemed indifferent, bored even, but not once did he blink as he was watching us. It was almost like he was evaluating us. “Your girlfriend is pretty and truly skilled. Good at learning, too,” he added nonchalantly, head propping up on his hand.

I wanted to respond, but all that left my mouth was a moan. Lifting his head of my neck, Kageyama spoke in my stead, sounding rather breathlessly, “You know, she’s more than just someone to have good sex with.” I squeezed around him to show my gratitude which made his head sink against mine, his hot breath tickling my nape.

“Yeah, probably.” Still outwardly apathetic, Oikawa reached out to massage one of my boobs playfully. “But that’s all I know of her so far. Still…” A smug smile suddenly appeared on his face while his dark eyes met mine. “… that would be enough reason for me to date her.”

That awful jerk. He not only spoke of me as if I was not there, but also was horribly impudent. “You… asshole,” I managed to gasp, and Kageyama hummed in agreement.

“Hm?” Raising an eyebrow, Oikawa lifted his head a little. The hand that was playing with my boobs unexpectedly hurtled downwards to massage my clit in small circles. A huge wave of pleasure added to the one Kageyama was already given me and I loudly cried out. “That’s not really nice to say, sweetheart,” Oikawa cooed. He leaned forward until our lips almost met, and that wonderful scent of green apple hit me once more. “After all, I was complementing you,” he lowly whispered.

There was so much I wanted to retort, but I could barely form one coherent word right now. Kageyama taking care of that sweet spot inside me and Oikawa dealing with the one outside, I rapidly got close. Trapped between two hot bodies stimulating me to oblivion… It was a lot to handle and an unbelievable sensation I was so happy to get.

While Kageyama kept on sighing and whispering my name, Oikawa liked the talking. “You look so beautiful when you are close. Really do. I remember the first time I saw you. Couldn’t believe that little Tobio got a girl. Thought you would easily get tired of him, you know, since he mostly has volleyball in his mind…”

“You surely can’t shut up,” Kageyama mumbled against my skin.

Oikawa’s smile just widened, and he continued as if he had not heard, “Yet here you are, still… Truly a fitting queen for the king…”

Even though the last sentence was meant to mock us, it sent a jolt of pure excitement through my body, and I also heard Kageyama gasping loudly. Oikawa had no fucking idea what he just had said.

Back in high school, Tsukishima had often teased Kageyama about him having a girlfriend, usually using that hated nickname of his. Then one day, he had referred to us as _the king and the queen_ , again in order to tease, but after the situation had calmed down and we had parted ways, Kageyama had turned to me and claimed, _“If you’re my queen, I’ll gladly be a king.”_

It had somehow turned into a familiar expression between the two of us, and we had brought it into bed once our relationship had gotten there.

“My Queen,” Kageyama sighed and pressed praising kisses on my neck.

“My King,” I gave back and stroke his hair.

In front of me, Oikawa’s face contorted. “Jesus, you’re really getting off of th-?”

In order to break him off, I quickly leaned forward to overcome the little space between our lips. Grabbing his face with both my hands, I gave him a long kiss, and I felt him relaxing. After I broke away, I smiled as good as I could under the overwhelming pleasure, and corrected, “My Kings.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened in surprise. Immediately he darted forward to kiss me again. He almost knocked the three of us over, but Kageyama regained balance in the last second. Oikawa’s kiss was more violent now, being open-mouthed while he grabbed my nape with his free hand to pull me closer.

Now, I was truly pressed between the two men.

Between the multiple pecks Kageyama put on my skin, he breathed out in response, “Our Queen.”

When Oikawa released me desperate for air, he pressed his forehead against mine. “Our Queen,” he agreed.

Both quickened their paces. Being perfect in sync, their only goal now was clearly to make me cum as fast as possible. Together.

Oh God, this was amazing.

And then, white stars exploded in front of my vision as well as that immensely tight knot that had formed in my lower abdomen. My whole body was shaking uncontrollably, and I heard someone scream. It took me a few seconds to realize it was me. This was one of the most intense orgasms I ever had.

I felt myself clenching around Kageyama nonstop, and even before I had come down from my high, he met his. Hotness got released into me as Kageyama groaned louder than usually.

A few moments and one gentle kiss between Kageyama and me later it got relatively quiet between the three of us. Kageyama and me were panting heavily, and even Oikawa who was now leaning against the couch looked exhausted. Grabbing some of the many clean tissues that were lying around we thoroughly cleaned ourselves up silently.

“Well,” Oikawa sighed after we had finished. “I don’t know about you two, but I’d like another round. After a like five-minute-break, of course.” His expectant look showed that he could easily take a No, it would not bother him.

Kageyama and I shared a glance. He shrugged. “I’d be down for it.”

I smiled and turned to Oikawa again. “Me too.” Still, I felt tiredness lying in my limps, and I added, “But make it ten minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, if you enjoyed, please leave some Kudos and/or comments ^^


End file.
